The Times they are a changing
by Afaim
Summary: In all der Zeit wollten einige Schüler dem Glee-Club beitreten, doch nicht alle davon wurden Mitglieder der "New Directions". Und dafür gibt es Gründe. Achtung: Enthält Spoiler für die 2. und 3. Staffel.


**The Times they are a changing **

**oder**

**10 Gründe warum jemand dem McKinley High-Glee Club nicht beigetreten ist und 10 Gründe warum es jemand schon getan hat**

* * *

><p><em><span>!Spoiler-Warnung: Bis inklusive 3. Staffel<span>__. Also Achtung! Die Rahmenhandlung der Fic spielt um die Zeit von den Folgen 3.2/3.3. herum. Indirekte Spoiler gehen aber bis 3.5.!_

_Pairings: Canon-Pairings, vor allem die Finn-Quinn.-Rachel-Puck-Vierecksbeziehung und Klaine_

_Genre: 5-Times-Fic; Angst/Gen_

_Disclaimer: Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

_Informationen über diese Fic: Nach langem Überlegen welche Art von Gleefic ich schreiben soll (eigentlich sollte ich gar keine schreiben, ich habe mehr als genug andere offene und tausend Dinge, die ich tun sollte anstatt eine Fanfic zu schreiben….), habe ich mich für einen mit sozusagen Outsider-POV auf die New Directions entschieden, die zugleich ein Tribut an die Serie darstellen soll und aber auch unsere Lieblinge zu Wort kommen lassen soll. Dies ist das Ergebnis dieses Versuchs._

* * *

><p>Manchmal konnte Will sich wirklich nicht erklären, wie es möglich war, dass sein Glee-Club nicht mehr Mitglieder besaß. Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an seine eigene Zeit als Schüler an dieser High-School erinnern und auch daran, dass der Glee-Club damals sehr beliebt gewesen war.<p>

Ja, okay, hinter der Hand waren sich alle einig gewesen, dass dort nur jene Versager landeten, die nicht gut genug für eine Band waren, aber im Endeffekt war in Lima, Ohio niemand wirklich gut genug für eine Band, und das nächstbeste nach einer Band war nun mal der Glee-Club. Terri hatte voll Stolz verkündet, dass ihr Freund ein Musiker war, und Bryan Ryan hatte so viel Erfolg bei den Mädchen gehabt, weil er im Glee-Club war.

Die Zeiten hatten sich verändert, das war Will durchaus klar. Der Glee-Club war nicht mehr „in" und nach Jahren unter der Leitung von Sandy Ryerson … war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sich nicht gerade eine Schlange von willigen Schülern um Plätze auf den Anmeldelisten prügelte.

Trotzdem. Der Club ging in das 3. Jahr und in all der Zeit hatten sie niemals mehr als 13 Mitglieder gehabt und insgesamt hatte es nur 16 verschiedene Schüler, nun ja 20, wenn man Jacob, Becky. Sunshine und Sugar mit einrechnete, zu den _New Directions_ gezogen. (Nun gut, da war noch die Band. Alle vergaßen immer auf die Band, Will selbst manchmal auch, doch die Band gehörte nicht wirklich dazu. Artie bezahlte die Mitglieder in Videospielen und Extracharakterpunkten für ihre D&D-Sitzungen um die Jungs überhaupt dazu zu bringen weiterhin für sie zu spielen. Sie waren mit Sicherheit keine willigen Teilnehmer am Glee-Club und nahmen es Will wirklich übel, dass er Santana aus dem Club geworfen hatte und das obwohl sie inzwischen wieder zurück war und in Zukunft hoffentlich darauf verzichten würde Sues gehässige Pläne auszuführen).

Die McKinley-High umfasste hunderte von Schülern. War es wirklich möglich, dass innerhalb von zwei Jahren nicht mehr als knappe zwei Dutzend Schüler jemals Interesse an Musik und dem Glee-Club gezeigt hatten?

_Dieses Jahr werden wir die Nationals gewinnen und danach wird alles anders. Nächstes Jahr werden mir die Schüler die Türe einrennen. Nächstes Jahr werden endlich alle einsehen, dass wir keine Loser sind und ihre Schwellenangst überwinden, um Teil etwas wirklich wunderbaren zu werden. … Ich muss unsere Zahl nur auf 12 Mitglieder aufstocken. Das sollte nicht so schwer sein…_

* * *

><p><strong>2 Jahre zuvor<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musik<em>

Rachel Berry könnte viele Gründe dafür nennen, warum sie in diesem Jahr den Glee-Club beigetreten war.

Sie war zum Star geboren, wollte endlich einmal Anerkennung erhalten, ihr Talent nicht verkümmern lassen, Clubs machten Spaß, sie hatte es satt immer alleine singen zu müssen (was sie allerdings natürlich niemals vor den anderen zugeben würde) usw.

Aber letztlich lief es auf eine Sache hinaus: Sie liebte Musik. Sie liebte sie, seit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte. Und diese Liebe hatte sie dazu gebracht ihren Namen auf die Liste zu schreiben und einen goldenen Stern daneben zu kleben.

„Ich habe mich auf Mr. Schusters Liste geschrieben damit ich endlich die Gelegenheit habe _I feel Pretty_ zu singen", vertraute sie den anderen ein, „Mr. Ryerson wollte es mir einfach nicht erlauben…"

Mercedes verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, klar, das ist ein Grund um den Glee-Club beizutreten. Ich für meinen Teil hoffe eher auf ein bisschen _Soul…_", erwiderte sie.

Kurt gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich. „So sehr ich gute Musik zu schätzen weiß, hoffe ich doch sehr, dass wir in diesen Club auch einmal etwas anders tun werden als hinter euch beiden zu stehen, wenn ihr eure Diva-Persönlichkeiten auslebt", erwiderte er knapp, „Obwohl ich für den Broadway immer zu haben bin…"

Artie zog eine Grimasse. „Ich würde jetzt ja eine Lanze für Pop und Rock brechen, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ihr davon nichts hören wollt", räumte er ein.

Rachel wandte sich an das schweigsamste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe: „Tina, was meinst du dazu?" (Wenn man ein Star werden wollte, dann war es wichtig sich ab und zu die Meinungen seiner Mitarbeiter anzuhören, um sie mit reinen Gewissen ignorieren zu können, weil sie wie es zu erwarten gewesen war nichts taugten).

Tina sah einen Moment verschreckt aus und stammelte dann eine Antwort: „I-I-Ich m-möchte eigentlich e-einfach nur M-Musik machen."

„Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Sandy Ryerson<strong>

Hank Saunders hatte Musik sein Leben lang geliebt. Er konnte sich an keine Zeit in seinem Leben erinnern, an dem das anders gewesen wäre. In seinem High-School-Abschlussjahr beschloss er dem Glee-Club beizutreten, obwohl ihm der Leiter des Clubs Sandy Ryerson irgendwie unheimlich war.

Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war: die Tatsache, dass Ryerson nicht nur unheimlich, sondern auch noch pervers war, oder die Tatsache, dass Rachel Berry sich vermutlich sogar von Ryerson hätte begrabschen lassen, wenn ihr das ein Solo eingebracht hätte.

Ryerson wurde gefeuert und Hank verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an den Glee-Club bis er hörte, dass Will Schuster ihn übernommen hatte und nach neuen Mitgliedern suchte. Hank nahm an, dass Berry dort sein würde und vermutlich Hummel, Jones und die beiden Neulinge – der Junge im Rollstuhl und die schweigsame Asiatin. Mit dieser Mannschaft konnte Schuster jede Hilfe brauchen, die er kriegen konnte, soviel stand fest. Hank fand es nur fair, sie ihm auch zu gewähren. Singen zu können, ohne dabei begrabscht zu werden – das hörte sich doch wirklich gut an.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass seine Eltern von diesem Vorhaben nicht begeistert sein würden. Aber sie wussten, wie viel ihm die Musik bedeute.

Als er an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, war er bereit sich auf einen Streit einzulassen, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen.

Ihm war nicht klar, dass er überhaupt keine Chance gehabt hätte zu gewinnen.

Seine Mutter begrüßte ihn wie immer in der letzten Zeit schluchzend (Hank nahm an, dass das hauptsächlich mit ihren Schuldgefühlen über Dinge, die nie wirklich passiert waren, zusammenhing und nicht so sehr mit realen Tatsachen): „Hank, mein Liebling, setz dich doch. Dein Vater und ich haben uns unterhalten."

„Ja, Sohn, das haben wir. Und wir haben eine Entscheidung über deine Zukunft getroffen", sagte sein Vater ernst, während Hank sich setzte.

„Nach allem, was du _durchgemacht_ hast, können wir dich einfach nicht weiterhin an dieser schrecklichen Schule lassen", schluchzte seine Mutter, „Wir wissen, dass du leidest und dich jeder Tisch dort an das erinnern muss, was du durchgemacht hast." (_Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen dem Zölibat-Club beizutreten, mir hätte klar sein sollen, dass sie das falsch auffassen würden.)_

Nachdem sie nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein schien weiterzusprechen, nahm sein Vater den Faden wieder auf: „Hast du schon einmal von der Dalton Akademie gehört? Sie liegt nicht weit von Lima entfernt, verfolgt eine Anti-Bullying-Politik, besitzt ein bemerkenswertes Bildungsprogramm und einen recht berühmten Glee-Club. Wir wissen ja wie wichtig Musik für dich ist."

* * *

><p><em>Drogen<em>

_Ich bin doch kein Junkie! Wie kommt Mister Schuster darauf, dass ich Drogen nehme? Wer hat mir das Dope untergeschoben?_

So sehr sich Finn auch anstrengte, ihm fiel niemand ein, der ihn genug hasste, um ihm das anzutun. Ihm fiel ja nicht einmal jemand ein, der Drogen mit aufs Schulgelände nehmen würde. Nun, abgesehen von Puck vielleicht, aber Puck war sein Kumpel, der würde ihm so etwas nie antun. Man schob seinen Bro kein Dope unter. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht. Genauso wenig wie dem Bro die Freundin auszuspannen und aus dem Footballteam auszutreten, wenn die Season bereits begonnen hatte. Das waren … die drei großen No-Gos zwischen besten Freunden.

_Oh, Gott, was wenn Mom das rausfindet? Das würde sie umbringen. Aber vorher würde sie mich umbringen._

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Finn konnte von Glück reden, dass es Mister Schuster war, der den Stoff gefunden hatte. Der war auf der Seite der Schüler, das wussten alle.

Wie es schien, war das auch dieses Mal so, denn er bot Finn einen Ausweg aus seinem Dilemma an, als er ihm seine Möglichkeiten nannte. Leider waren diese Möglichkeiten allerdings beide nicht besonders verlockend.

Dem Glee-Club beizutreten wäre sozialer Selbstmord. Finn mochte Musik und erinnerte sich noch gut an Darren, aber in Glee gingen die Rachel Berrys und Kurt Hummels dieser Welt aus und ein. Nicht die Star-Quarterbacks der High Schools. Aber ihm blieb keine Wahl.

„Okay, ich komme in den Glee-Club…"

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray<strong>

„Hast du schon gehört? Will Schuster hat den Glee-Club übernommen!"

„Wirklich? … Ich hab mich zwar nie als Sängerin gesehen, aber wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich mich vielleicht doch mal als Singvogel probieren…." Lisas Gesicht nahm einen leicht verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an, als sie das sagte und für einen Moment stellte sie sich vor wie es wäre ein Lied für Will Schuster zu singen und von ihm als brillant bezeichnet zu werden. Ihn viel öfter als nur im Spanisch-Unterricht sehen zu können. Sie seufzte herzerfüllt.

Carey grinste breit. „Ja, das hört sich gut an, finde ich", meinte sie, „Wir sollten bei nächster Gelegenheit hingehen." Carey fand Mr. Schuster sehr sexy, das war kein Geheimnis. Ihre Träume von Mr. Schuster sahen vermutlich etwas anders aus als die von Lisa, aber zumindest träumten sie beide von ihm. Was kein Wunder war: Will Schuster war der attraktivste Lehrer der ganzen Schule. Da waren sich die Schülerin der McKinley High alle einig.

„Wo geht ihr bei nächster Gelegenheit hin?", fragte eine strenge Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden Mädchen wirbelten herum.

Quinn Fabray, Captain ihrer Cheerio-Mannschaft und Vorsitzende des (schauer) Zölibat-Clubs stand hinter ihnen, hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte sie beide sehr wütend an.

„Ähm-"

„Zum Glee-Club", sagte Carey schnell, „Will Schuster hat ihn übernommen und-"

„Nein", unterbrach Quinn sie kategorisch.

„Nein?", wiederholte Lisa ein wenig verwirrt.

„Nein", stimmte Quinn zu, „Ihr beide werdet dem Glee-Club nicht beitreten."

Es klang nach einem eindeutigen Befehl und Lisa und Carey tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus bevor Carey nachfragte: „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Aus drei Gründen: Erstens ist der Glee-Club unser Konkurrent, zweitens ist er uncool und drittens ist Coach Sylvester dagegen", erklärte Quinn, ohne diese Erklärung weiter auszuführen.

„Nun", meinte Carey listig, „Coach Sylvester muss es ja nicht erfahren…."

„Wenn ihr es wagt beizutreten, dann werde ich es ihr verraten, und dann fliegt ihr aus der Mannschaft, weil ihr es hinter ihren Rücken getan habt", gab Quinn unbekümmert zurück, „Schlagt euch das aus den Kopf: Kein Glee-Club. Der Spanisch-Unterricht muss euch reichen um Will Schuster anzuschmachten."

Mhm, das war eindeutig etwas persönliches, wurde Lisa klar. Vielleicht wollte Coach Sylvester wirklich nicht, dass sie den Glee-Club beitraten, aber viel wichtiger war: Quinn Fabray wollte nicht, dass sie es taten.

Kurze Zeit später war es deswegen umso seltsamer zu erfahren, dass Quinn gemeinsam mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce ihrerseits den _New Directions_ beigetreten war.

„Diese miese Verräterin! Wie kann sie es uns in einem Atemzug verbieten und im nächsten selbst beitreten? Und wenn sie das schon getan hat, warum hat sie Schlampe-Santana und Wie-viele-Buchstaben-hat-das-Alphabet-Brittany mitgenommen anstelle von uns beiden? Sie wusste doch, dass wir rein wollten!", beschwerte sich Carey dazu lautstark.

„Nun, wir können immer noch auch beitreten und-", begann Lisa.

„Nein", fuhr ihr Carey bestimmt dazwischen.

„Nein?"

„Nein. Wir werden keinen weiteren Club beitreten, der Quinn Fabray als Mitglied aufnehmen würde, einer reicht schon. Der Spanisch-Unterricht muss ausreichen um Will Schuster anzuhimmeln. Und jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen wie wir Quinn am besten aus dem Cheerios heraus mobben können. Ich hab schon ein paar Ideen…."

* * *

><p><em>Eifersucht<em>

Finn Hudson war eigentlich das, was man sich unter einem einfach zu haltenden festen Freund vorstellte. Er war kein untreuer Sexmaniac wie Puck, kein anspruchsvoller Intelligenzler wie Mike Chang und auch kein leicht unheimlicher Bully wie Dave Karofsky.

Finn war bereit auf Sex zu verzichten, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, er war etwas einfältig und nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll, und während er Puck und den anderen half die unbeliebteren Schüler niederzumachen, war er dabei nie besonders grausam.

Deswegen verstand Quinn nicht, was passiert war. In einem Moment waren sie noch das Traumpaar der Schule und im nächsten… war sie da. Diese jüdische Zwergin mit der großen Nase und einer Persönlichkeit, vor der die Männer eigentlich davon laufen sollten. Quinn war schleierhaft, was Finn in ihr sah. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig bedroht, war aber überzeugt, dass sie auf lange Sicht mit dieser Bedrohung fertig werden würde. Rachel war neu, deswegen fand Finn sie aufregend, aber es gab nichts an ihr, was ihn auf lange Sicht faszinieren könnte.

Dann sah Quinn die _Push It_-Nummer.

„Santana, Brit, wir treten dem Glee-Club bei", erklärte sie ihren besten Freundinnen bei der nächsten Gelegenheit.

„Coach Sylvester wird durchdrehen", wandte Santana ein.

„Lass Coach Sylvester meine Sorge sein. Ich kann nicht riskieren Finn an dieses Ding zu verlieren. Und wenn ich tanzen und singen und mich mit Sue anlegen muss, um das zu verhindern, dann tue ich eben genau das …"

* * *

><p><strong>Push It<strong>

„Die Push It-Preformance, Mann, war so geil. Ich meine, ich habe Berry ja nie für sonderlich heiß gehalten und wusste nicht, dass sie es in sich hat, aber nach dieser Sache… Die würde ich nicht von der Bettkante stoßen so viel ist sicher. Und für den nächsten Monat brauch ich keine Magazine mehr, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine… Ja, ich bin absolut deiner Meinung. Morgen gehen wir zu Schuster und sagen ihm, dass wir Glee beitreten wollen…Und. .. .Warte einen Moment."

Shawn ließ den Telefonhörer sinken und warf seiner Mutter einen wütenden Blick zu. Sie stand im Türrahmen seines Zimmers und belauschte ihn offensichtlich. Wusste sie nicht, dass er ein Privatgespräch führte, und es sie gar nichts anging, worüber er mit wem sprach?

„Mom, hörst du nicht, dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin?", beschwerte er sich bemüht ruhig.

„Natürlich höre ich das, und darum geht es ja gerade, Shawn. Ich verbiete dir diesen sexbesessenen Club beizutreten. Ich habe mich mit Johns Mutter beraten, und sie ist meiner Meinung, auch sie wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr Sohn bei _dieser Art_ Club mitmacht", erklärte seine Mutter streng, „Und denk ja nicht, dass du hinter meinem Rücken beitreten kannst. Ich würde es merken!"

Shawn traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Aber, Mom", begann er, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort, Shawn. Sex hat in High-School-Clubs nichts zu suchen. Wenn du unbedingt einen Club beitreten möchtest, wie wär's mit dem Zölibat-Club?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dakota Stanley<strong>

„Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr wollt Dakota Stanley als Tanzlehrer für den Glee-Club gewinnen? … Warum?"

Quinn und Santana wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

„Das geht nur Mitglieder des Glee-Clubs etwas an", erwiderte Quinn kurz angebunden.

Nun, Dakota Stanley war Gerüchten zur Folge ein beinharter Perfektionist mit schwieriger Persönlichkeit, zu viel Ego und zu hohen Gehaltforderungen. Figgins war ein Sparmeister und Andrea könnte schwören, dass sie ihnen letzte Woche in der Cafeteria das Extrembillig-Katzenfutter aus den Supermarkt um die Ecke bei ihr zu Hause als Beilage serviert hatten, also wüsste sie nicht wie irgendjemand in dieser Schule das Geld aufbringen könnte, um Dakota Stanley zu engagieren. Aber warum sollten Quinn und Santana so etwas erfinden?

„Eigentlich wollte ich ja dem Glee-Club beitreten", teilte sie Quinn und Santana zögerlich mit, „Ich weiß, Carey und Lisa haben euch eine schwere Zeit gemacht, weil ihr beigetreten seid und all das, aber ich wollte trotzdem gerne auch mitmachen."

„Ach ja?" Santana musterte sie mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick.

„Ja, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Meine Mom ist im Showbusiness und sie hat mir Geschichten von Dakota Stanley erzählt. Wenn ihr nicht bald mit nur noch drei Mitgliedern dastehen wollt, dann würde euch raten Mister Schuster von der Idee abzubringen ihn zu engagieren", erklärte Andrea, „Der Mann ist nach allem, was man hört, wirklich eine wahre Pest."

„Das war uns nicht klar. Danke für den Hinweis, Andrea", meinte Quinn und ihre Miene verfiel, „Aber ich fürchte es ist schon zu spät. Mr. Stanley wurde bereits engagiert…"

* * *

><p><em>Sex<em>

Mädchen standen auf Musiker und Frauen standen auch auf Musiker. Wenn „Acafellas" Puck eines gelehrt hatte, dann dass das nicht nur in seiner Einbildung, sondern auch in der Realität so war.

Also war ihm klar, dass er nach dem Ende der „Acafellas" eine neue Band brauchte. Nur wo sollte er eine herbekommen? Natürlich könnte er eine gründen. Doch die Garagenband-Idee funktionierte nur ungefähr eine Stunde lang, bis seine Mutter mitten in die erste Probe gestürmt kam und lautstark verkündete, dass er gerne Musik machen könnte so viel er wolle, nur eben nicht bei sich zu Hause.

Matt schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Puck ihn fragend ansah; bei ihm zu Hause sah es auch nicht besser aus. Und der Rest der Band hatte eigentlich nur mitgemacht, weil sie Angst vor Puck hatten.

Was also blieb ihm über? Auf seinen Traum Musiker zu werden, und so mehr Frauen und Mädchen als jemals zuvor flachlegen zu können, verzichten?

„Weißt du, da sind immer noch die _New Directions_", meinte Matt wie aus dem Nichts.

Puck starrte ihn an. „Ist das dein Ernst, Mann? Das sind die, denen ich einen morgendlichen Gesichts-Slushie verpasse und die ich den Müll werfe. Finn hat uns verraten, um sich ihnen anzuschließen. Berry ist dort. Mit der halte ich es keine fünf Minuten in einem Raum aus, ohne mörderische Gelüste zu entwickeln", erklärte er bestimmt, „Und nachdem ich Schuster einen Pfurz demonstriert habe, als er nach neuen Rekruten gesucht hat, würde er mich sicherlich nicht aufnehmen."

Matt zuckte die Schultern. „Aber du hast ihn auch mit den Acafellas ausgeholfen. Und Quinn und Santana gehören jetzt auch zu der Truppe", gab er zu bedenken.

Das war allerdings wahr.

„Ich weiß nicht. Noah Puckerman in einem Schulchor? Das hört sich irgendwie nicht richtig an. Andrerseits vielleicht lässt mich Q- Santana öfter ran, wenn wir gemeinsam in diesem Club sind. Vielleicht nimmt sie mich dann zurück…."

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Puckerman<strong>

Tommy war noch nie so weit gekommen wie an diesem Tag.

Seit er gehört hatte, dass Ryerson, der alte Perversling, weg war, hatte er sich schon fünf Mal auf den Weg zum Chor-Raum gemacht um den _New Directions_ beizutreten. Doch noch nie hatte er es geschafft den letzten Schritt zu machen und den Chor-Raum auch wirklich betreten.

Mit Zahnspange und Pickeln fühlte er sich schon unattraktiv genug, hinzu kam aber leider seine Schüchternheit, die er, egal was er versuchte, nicht überwinden konnte. Tina hatte ihm verraten, dass Singen ihr dabei half, ihre eigene Schüchternheit in den Griff zu bekommen, und Tommy vertraute Tina in diesen Dingen.

Er mochte Musik und konnte eigentlich auch ganz gut singen. Trotzdem fehlte ihm der Mut einfach hinzugehen und vorzusingen. Jedes Mal war einen Schritt näher zum Eingang des Chor-Raums gekommen und dieses Mal trennten ihn nur noch wenige Schritte von der Schwelle.

_Du schaffst es Tommy. Glaub an dich. Los. Nur noch drei Schritte._

„Mach Platz, Zahnspange!"

Tommy sprang regelrecht zur Seite als Noah Puckerman, der Alptraum seiner schlaflosen Nächte, an ihm vorbei stolzierte. Puckerman hatte ihn in diesem Schuljahr schon sehr oft in den Müll geworfen, noch öfter einen Slushie ins Gesicht gekippt und es irgendwie alleine durch einen bedrohlichen Blick geschafft Tommy dazu zu bringen für ihn die Mathematik-Hausaufgaben zu machen. Tommy hatte wahnsinnige Angst vor dem Football-Spieler.

Und im Augenblick ging er in Richtung Chor-Raum. _Was zum…_

„W-wieso g-gehst d-du i-in Richtung Chor-Rraum?", entfuhr es Tommy bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte.

Puckerman blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Tommy um.

„P-Proben", erklärte er spöttisch, „Hast du's noch nicht gehört? Ich bin jetzt Mitglied der _New Directions_.Vergiss nicht meine Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig für morgen fertig zu machen."

* * *

><p><strong>April Rhodes<strong>

„_Sie _ist Schülerin an unserer Schule und Mitglied des Glee-Clubs? Ist sie nicht 40, oder so?"

Lena zuckte die Schultern. Sie wusste nicht wie alt April Rhodes war und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal. Sie musterte die blonde Frau, die sich in leicht wankenden Schritten den Gang entlang bewegte, abfällig. „Ich weiß nur, dass es so ist", meinte sie voller Abscheu.

„Schuster muss ja ziemlich verzweifelt sein, wenn er _sie_ aufnimmt." Man konnte die Abscheu in Annas Gesicht ganz deutlich erkennen. Es war eine Abscheu, die über Lenas eigene Verachtung weit hinaus und vermutlich weniger mit der Tatsache, dass die Blondine möglicherweise 40 Jahre alt war zu tun hatte, als damit, dass Annas Mutter Alkoholikerin war.

Die Gerüchte über Miss Pillsburys Trip ins Krankenhaus wegen eines „Unfalls", der mit einem Schüler und Alkohol zusammenhing, gingen in der Schule bereits wild um. Zwar behaupteten manche, dass der involvierte Schüler Kurt Hummel gewesen war, aber das war natürlich absurd. Hummel war einer jener Langweiler, die Alkohol nicht mal anrühren würden, wenn die Flasche zum Leben erwachen und sie anflehen würde von ihr zu probieren. Es musste die alte Blonde gewesen sein.

„Wie kann er _sie_ nur aufnehmen?", beschwerte sich Anna.

Lena zuckte die Schultern. Sie hatten sich vor ein paar Tagen darüber unterhalten, ob sie Schusters Glee-Club nicht trotz den damit verbundenen Skandalen beitreten sollten. Anna hatte es eigentlich wirklich gewollt, aber nun würde sie nicht mehr beitreten wollen. Das war Lena klar. Und wenn sie ehrlich war … dieser alten Frau öfter zu begegnen war auch keine Vorstellung, die Lena behagte.

Also meinte sie: „Nun, es gibt immer noch diese Girl-Band in Mandys Garage…"

* * *

><p><em>Spaß<em>

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wieso du überhaupt noch mit uns in Glee bist, Santana. Du hasst doch jeden hier. Abgesehen von Brit. Wahrscheinlich hast du die Glist geschrieben", seufzte Quinn.

In letzter Zeit war sie richtig weinerlich geworden. Das musste an den Hormonen liegen. Santana machte sich nichts daraus, sie wusste dass Q. diesen Angriff nicht persönlich meinte. Von den Eltern aus dem Haus geschmissen zu werden, weil man von Noah Puckerman geschwängert worden war, konnte einem schon ganz schön die Laune verderben.

„Wenn ich diese Liste geschrieben hätte, hätte ich meine Unterschrift darunter gesetzt", entgegnete Santana ungerührt, „Und meine Reihung wäre etwas anders ausgefallen, das kann ich dir versichern."

Vermutlich war es Puck gewesen, der die Liste gemacht hatte. Santana wusste, dass sie eine Schlampe war und stand dazu. Die Existenz der Glist war ihr eigentlich egal. Nicht so Quinns Verhalten. Also erklärte sie es ihr:

„Und was deine Frage angeht. Ich habe es schon mal gesagt und ich sage es noch einmal, weil es niemand außer uns hört: Ich bin gerne in Glee. Es macht mir Spaß. Und an jedem dritten Dienstag kann ich die meisten von euch sogar leiden…"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Jahr zuvor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunshine Corazon<strong>

„Sie hat dich in ein Crack-Haus geschickt?"

Sunshine nickte betrübt. „Es war ein ehemaliges Crack-Haus", stellte sie dann richtig.

Naoko konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Seit Beginn des Jahres hatte sie viele wilde Gerüchte über die _New Directions_ gehört, die Schwangerschaften der realen und gefälschten Art, Mehrecksbeziehungen, Vampirismus, intrigierende Cheerleader, Prügeleien zwischen den Mitgliedern und betrunkene 40-Jährige Mitglieder miteinschlossen, doch das war der erste Mordversuch, von dem sie hörte.

„Du hättest sterben können!", entfuhr es ihr aufgebracht.

Sunshine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin aber am Leben. Und ich singe gerne…"

Naoko dachte ihre Augäpfel müssten jeden Moment explodieren, als sie das hörte.

„Nach dieser Sache willst du wirklich zu ihnen zurück gehen?"

Sunshine zuckte erneut die Schultern. Sie nahm das alles viel zu gelassen hin. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Schock. Oder vielleicht hatten diese _New Directions_-Wahnsinnigen ihr eingeredet, dass es ganz normal war als Initiationsritual fast umgebracht zu werden.

Naoko atmete tief durch und meinte dann ernst: „Überleg dir das lieber drei Mal. Du bist bei denen nicht sicher, Sunshine. Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich mich ihrer Gruppe nach dieser _New York_-Performance eigentlich anschließen wollte…."

* * *

><p><em>Popularität<em>

Der Neue an einer Schule zu sein war niemals leicht. Noch weniger leicht war es, wenn man einen etwas größeren Mund hatte als es die Mehrheit der anderen Schüler hier, nur einer von drei Science Fiction-Fans an der ganzen Schule war und man zuvor auf einer reinen Jungen-Schule gewesen war.

Football hatte sich als Schuss in den Ofen herausgestellt, und ihm nicht mehr als eine recht ernsthafte Verletzung eingebracht. Sam würde seinen rechten Arm dafür geben, wenn er nur endlich nicht mehr der „Neue" sein würde, der von allen misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Beliebt zu sein und eine Freundin zu bekommen stand auch auf seiner Liste, aber fürs Erste wäre er mit Babyschritten zufrieden.

Finn, einer seiner wenigen Freunde hier, wusste scheinbar die Lösung für sein Dilemma. Nur leider bestand sie wieder aus dem Glee-Club. Sam sang gerne und hatte wirklich vorgehabt Glee beizutreten, aber dann hatte er mitbekommen wie unbeliebt (und verschrien) der Club war und es sich wieder anders überlegt. Doch Finn gab nicht auf.

Seine Argumentation war, dass der Glee-Club beliebt werden würde, wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte die Nationals zu gewinnen. Allerdings würde es bis dahin ja wohl noch den Rest des Schuljahres dauern, oder etwa nicht?

_Das ganze Jahr über leiden, um am Ende des Jahres zu den Top-Dogs der Schule zu gehören? Ist es das wert?_

„So verlockend das klingt, Finn, was ist bis zu den Nationals?", fragte Sam also.

„Was soll bis dahin sein? Wir zeigen allen wie toll wir sind und irgendwann werden sie es einsehen. Wir werden die Helden dieser Schule sein. Wenn du dich uns anschließt. Das wirst du doch, oder? Komm schon, Sam, ich weiß es ist eine Überwindung, aber stell dir nur mal vor: Football und Glee – beide gewinnen wegen uns beiden. So eine Chance bekommst du nie wieder: Ein zweifacher Champion zu werden", fuhr Finn mit leuchtenden Augen fort und schien es direkt vor sich zu sehen.

_Mhm. Vielleicht hat er doch recht. Was ist schon das Schlimmste was passieren kann? Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen bringt Glee viel Sex und heiße weibliche Mitglieder mit sich. Und ich weiß wie wichtig Verhütung ist, also…_

„Zweifacher Champion, sagst du…."

* * *

><p><em>Bestechung<em>

Puckerman war so ein Idiot. Wenn er nur nicht so gut aussehen würde. Er war kein Edward Cullen, nicht mal ein Robert Pattinson, aber er war heiß.

Und Lauren wollte ihn, wenn sie auch wirklich nicht von seinem Anakin Skywalker-Moment („Bist du ein Engel?" Also wirklich, was Besseres war ihm nach Stunden dort drinnen nicht eingefallen?) beeindruckt war.

Und jetzt wollte er, dass sie dem Glee-Club beitrat. Wie kam er eigentlich auf die Idee, dass sie auf Singen und Tanzen stand?

Vermutlich war das alles noch auf seine Verwirrung darüber, dass er zur Abwechslung einmal das Opfer und nicht der Täter gewesen war, zurückzuführen. Nun, aus diesem verwirrten Zustand ließ sich Kapital schlagen. Und Lauren hatte vor genau das zu tun. Und sich an Puckerman für das Engel-Kommentar zu rächen.

Also meinte sie:

„Hier sind meine Bedingungen: Ein Karton Cadbury Eggs – viel Glück bei der Suche, es ist die falsche Season dafür – und ich will sieben Minuten im Himmel mit dir…."

* * *

><p><strong>Feigheit<strong>

Dave hörte Finn reden, aber er verstand im ersten Moment nicht wirklich, was der andere Junge da eigentlich sagte.

_Dem Glee-Club beitreten? Ich? Zur Dalton-Akademie fahren und sich bei Kurt entschuldigen und so tun als wäre alles nie passiert?_ Er konnte wieder Mister Schusters Stimme hören, die ihm sagte, dass er wirklich gut und talentiert war. Er war ein guter tanzender Zombie gewesen, nicht wahr? Vielleicht könnte er auch guter Gleeclubber sein.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor wie es sein könnte – Mitglied des Glee-Clubs zu sein, echte Freunde zu haben vor denen er zugeben konnte, wer er wirklich war, zu seinen Neigungen zu stehen, sein Talent zu fördern und ein großer Star zu werden, auf einer Bühne zu stehen und bejubelt zu werden, Kurt zu beeindrucken und für sich zu gewinnen, das Gesicht seines Vaters voll Stolz erfüllt… Das Gesicht seines Vaters. Azimos Reaktion. Slushies ins Gesicht und das öfter als nur einmal. Kurt, der ihm erklärte, dass er ihn niemals verzeihen konnte, dass er ihn monatelang gegen Spinde geschubst hatte, gedroht hatte ihn zu töten und ein schlechter Küsser war. Die Schule, in der es alle wüssten… Kurt, der es wusste und der nie jemanden der nicht zu sich stehen konnte akzeptieren würde…

_Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht._

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich den Glee-Club auf Dauer beitreten will?", kam schneller aus seinen Mund, als er es zurückhalten konnte. Wenige Sekunden später stritt er sich schon wieder mit Finn, obwohl er das gar nicht wollte und sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte Frieden zu halten.

Aber letztlich war die Welt nun einmal so wie sie war. _Und warum sollte ich etwas ändern wollen? Mein Leben ist gut so, wie es ist. Soll Finn die Welt doch ruhig alleine verbessern. Ich kann ihm dabei nicht helfen._

„Wir sind auf der High-School. Die Leute erinnern sich nur so lange an die guten Dinge, wie sie ihren Facebook-Status beibehalten…"

* * *

><p><strong>Justin Bieber<strong>

„Hast du schon gehört? Evans hat eine Band gegründet! Die Justin Bieber-Experience."

_Die was?_ Sollte Sam Evans nicht eigentlich einen besseren Geschmack besitzen? Er war ein Mitglied von _New Directions_! Es gab zwar immer noch Gerüchte über das letztjährige "Push It"-Skandal, aber abgesehen davon hatte der Glee-Club Geschmack! Immerhin hatten sie versucht „Rocky Horror" auf die Schulbühne zu bringen, das musste doch etwas wert sein, oder? Schusters Glee-Club schwamm gegen den Strom, das wusste jeder.

Justin Bieber! War das auch der Grund für die neue Frisur und den dieswöchentlichen Kleidungsstil von Evans? _Dabei ist er doch heiß…_

Nora seufzte tief. Schon wieder ein Kerl, den sie für toll gehalten hatte, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass er eine Leidenschaft besaß, die ein größerer Turn-Off war als Sue Sylvesters Motivationsreden.

„Es war ja ursprünglich eine Einmann-Band, aber ich habe gehört, dass Puckerman, Chang und der Kleine im Rollstuhl jetzt auch bei der Band mitmachen", berichtete Jean weiter.

_Wie schrecklich._

Das waren praktisch alle Jungs des Glee-Clubs mit der Ausnahme von Finn Hudson. Und wenn man bedachte, dass Nora, nun nachdem dem Cheerleading-Season wegen Coach Sylvester für sie vorbei war, ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte sich den _New Directions_ anzuschließen… Zum Glück hatte sie von dieser Sache noch rechtzeitig erfahren!

Zu sagen hatte sie daher nur eines:

„Ich hasse Justin Bieber."

* * *

><p><strong>Vor einigen Wochen<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Arroganz<em>

Das war also _New Directions._

Und sie wagten es in der Cafetaria zu singen. Und noch dazu so… _schlecht._ Sugar beteiligte sich zwar nicht an der auf die Performance folgende Essensschlacht, aber sie stimmte zu, dass diese Strafe verdient war. Dieser Glee-Club konnte eindeutig Hilfe gebrauchen. Und ein wenig Starpower.

_Und wer wäre in diesem Fall besser geeignet ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen als ich?_

Das Schuljahr war noch jung, aber sie hatte schon einen Plan, der ihres verbessern und unvergesslich machen würde. Und wenn die ganzen Gerüchte über sexuellen Gewohnheiten der Mitglieder des Clubs stimmten, hatte sie dabei auch noch gute Chancen jemanden zum Ausgehen zu finden.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit schnappte sie sich Jacob Ben Israel und verkündete:

„Du kannst es bloggen. Hiermit bestätige ich es: Sugar Motta schließt sich den _New Directions_ an…"

* * *

><p><em>Liebe<em>

Er war nicht von Kurt abhängig. Er liebte ihn einfach.

Und er wollte nicht von ihm getrennt sein. Vor allem nicht nach dem Sommer. Die Zeit nach den Regionals war schlimm genug gewesen. Auch wenn Blaine Kurt damals ermutigt hatte zurück an die McKinley High zu gehen, weil es das war, das Kurt eigentlich wollte, so hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie einander nicht mehr jeden Tag zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden sehen konnten doch härter zugesetzt als er erwartet hätte.

Aber letztlich war das nicht der einzige Grund für seine Entscheidung Schule zu wechseln. Die _New Directions_ hatten Sam verloren und würden jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen konnten, um die Nationals zu gewinnen. Und sie hatten gute Chancen das zu schaffen. Immerhin hatte sie letztes Jahr den 12. Platz belegt. (Die Warblers hatten es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geschafft sich für die Nationals auch nur zu qualifizieren).

Und nebenbei hieß es doch immer, dass man sich seinen Ängsten stellen sollte, oder? Kurt war so unglaublich mutig und tapfer und tat das die ganze Zeit und es tat ihm gut. Es war an der Zeit, dass Blaine es ihm gleich tat. Nach dem Junior Prom letztes Jahr konnte er auch den Besuch einer öffentlichen Schule bewältigen, da war er sich sicher. Und er hatte Kurt, der da sein würde um seine Hand zu halten, falls er sich irrte.

_Und ich will ihn stolz machen._

„Und ich nehme an, du wirst den _New Directions_ beitreten und gegen uns antreten?", fragte Jeff gerade.

Die Warblers hatten auf die Neuigkeiten nicht gerade begeistert reagiert. Den Lead-Sänger zu verlieren, weil vorhatte sich der Konkurrenz anzuschließen – wenn Wes noch nicht graduiert hätte, hätte er einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wann den Warblers das letzte Mal eine derartige Demütigung widerfahren war und missbilligend dreingesehen. Doch Wes war nicht da und der Rest seiner Freunde liebte ihn zu sehr, um ihren Unmut so direkt zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Natürlich. Es gibt keine Umstände unter denen ich auf eine Schule mit einem Glee-Club gehen würde, ohne mich diesem anzuschließen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heute<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Liebe<strong>

„Du wirst die Rolle doch annehmen, oder? Ich meine, du willst sie doch, Blaine!"

Jetzt würde er wieder mit Kurt ankommen. Dass Kurt die Rolle für sich wollte und er sie ihm nicht wegnehmen konnte, weil es Kurts letztes High-School-Jahr war, seine letzte Chance und so weiter und sofort. Das war der Grund, warum überhaupt erst darauf verzichtet hatte für Tony vorzusprechen. Und sie wollten ihm die Rolle trotzdem geben, obwohl er sich gar nicht für sie beworben hatte! Er hatte es also eindeutig verdient Tony zu sein. Ja, das hatte er.

„Ja", meinte Blaine leise.

Jenna brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, dass er ihre Frage beantwortet hatte. Blaine wirkte zerrissen und sehr traurig.

„Noch hab ich weder ja noch nein gesagt", erklärte er ihr, „Ich will nur nicht. … Ich will Kurt nicht verletzen."

Jenna könnte dazu einiges sagen: Kurt Hummel war in seinen Leben sehr oft viel schlimmer verletzt worden. Kurt Hummel machte sich immer selbst zum Opfer, selbst dann, wenn er keines war. Kurt Hummel spielte sich immer in den Mittelpunkt und würde es überleben, wenn sich einmal nicht alles um ihn drehte.

_Wenn er dich wirklich lieben würde, dann würde ihm dein Glück wichtiger sein als sein eigenes!_

Seit sie Blaine kannte, tat er nichts anderes als Kurt wie ein verliebtes Hündchen hinterher zu laufen, das wedelte, wenn der Mann, der es an der kurzen Leine hielt, glücklich war und den Schwanz hängen ließ, wenn es ihn nicht zufrieden stellte. Noch viel schlimmer war, dass diese Hündchen-Metapher nicht nur auf Kurt beschränkt war, sondern sich auf die _New Directions_ ausdehnte. Und keinen von denen schien aufzufallen, wie sehr Blaine sich bemühte seinen Platz in ihrer dysfunktionalen Gruppe zu finden und wie sehr er versuchte sie alle zufrieden zu stellen. Seine eigenen Wünsche waren ihnen allen egal. Sie waren Kurt egal.

„Du solltest annehmen, Blaine. So ein Angebot bekommt man nicht alle Tage. Ich muss jetzt los, wenn ich nicht zu spät kommen will. Mr. Slatterys Klasse liegt am anderen Ende der Schule", verabschiedete sie sich von Blaine.

Armer Blaine. Sie musste ihm helfen. Der Glee-Club war doch auf der Suche nach neuen Mitgliedern, oder? Vielleicht sollte sie beitreten. Und diesen Ignoranten die Augen öffnen, ihnen klar machen wie wunderbar und talentiert Blaine war. Und wie mies sie ihn behandelten. Dass er Freunde brauchte als neuer Schüler an einer öffentlichen Schule mit schlechtem Ruf...

Sie hielt inne und ging den Weg, den sie gerade gekommen war wieder zurück. Sie musste Blaine von ihrer Idee erzählen. Was er wohl davon halten würde? Wenn sie beide im Glee-Club waren, dann würden sie sich viel öfter sehen und….

Jenna blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

Blaine stand auf den Treppen und unterhielt sich mit Kurt. Und Kurt hatte … einen Strauß Blumen dabei. Was sagten sie da?

„Du machst immer Zigg, wenn ich denke, dass du Zagg machen wirst. Ich … das liebe ich einfach an dir", sagte Blaine gerade und setzte sich in Bewegung, vermutlich um Kurt zu küssen, aber Jenna ertrug den Anblick nicht länger, wirbelte herum und rannte so schnell sie konnte davon.

_Du blöde Kuh, tu nicht so als hättest du nicht gewusst, wie es steht, _beschimpfte sie sich selbst innerlich, _Du hast es immer gewusst! Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu weinen._

Oh Gott, was hatte sie sich nur gedacht? Dem Glee-Club beitreten und die beiden dort ständig zusammen zu sehen….

„Aber, ich wusste doch nicht, ich wusste doch nicht, dass Kurt ihn auch liebt."

* * *

><p><em>Will Schuster<em>

„Ich kann einfach nicht tanzen. Ich glaube, ich muss mich damit abfinden", seufzte Finn und warf einen frustrierten Blick auf Mike Chang, dem alles was mit Bewegung zu tun hatte wie immer so unglaublich leicht fiel, dass man eifersüchtig werden konnte (und in Finns Fall auch wurde; in letzter Zeit schien jeder einfach in allem besser zu sein als er. Bald würden Blaine an seiner Stelle mit Rachel gemeinsam mit Glee-Club leiten und dann… Besser nicht daran denken.)

„Unsinn, Finn. Wie oft müssen wir diese Diskussion eigentlich noch führen bis du mir glaubst, dass du es kannst. Du darfst nur nicht aufgeben. Du musst durchhalten. Immerhin hast du schon Fortschritte gemacht. Du hast Rachels Nase dieses Jahr noch nicht gebrochen und auch sonst keine Körperteile, oder nicht?", widersprach Mr. Schu, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm auftauchte.

„Das Schuljahr hat ja auch erst begonnen."

Mr. Schu seufzte. „Finn, ich glaube an dich okay? Dieses Jahr werden wir die Nationals gewinnen, und du wirst dabei tanzen wie noch nie zuvor. Das verspreche ich dir", meinte er dann ernst.

Wenn Mr. Schu das so ernst sagte, dann war Finn fast versucht ihm zu glauben. Immerhin war er immer für ihn da gewesen und hatte immer an ihn geglaubt. Als einziger, abgesehen vielleicht von seiner Mutter.

„Na gut, Mr. Schu", jetzt war es an Finn zu seufzen, „Dann sollte ich besser wieder ans Üben gehen, nicht wahr?"

_Ja, es sollte wirklich nicht allzu schwer werden neue Mitglieder zu finden._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit den Ergebnis gänzlich zufrieden bin, aber lasst mich wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat!_


End file.
